Matchmaking With Two Monkeys and a Wolf
by Automata
Summary: What if 2 monkeys and a wolf would matchmake shall we say Tea and Yugi, Isis and Kaiba? Everytime these three made their move, Yami Bakura always appears and turn the matchmaking the other way around... TK, IY


Matchmaking With Two Monkeys and a Wolf

By: Kari/Jess-chan; Eina & Black-thief

Disclaimer: Hehehe… we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't know who owns this… too bad.

Note: Hehehe! We're still the Fluffychans. Master Barut is here for a special appearance to help us make the first Yu-Gi-Oh fict in our account. Since she loves Bakura so much and I think she's addicted to it! So here we give you our first chapter… still we're still not so sure if we could finish this… 

A/N:

Black-thief: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Eina: Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Jess: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  


All together now…

Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


*Cough* 3x

Eina: Well that didn't sound too well.

Black- thief: Yup! Oh, Bakura-sama! 

Jess: *NO comment*

Chapter 1

The Nasty Little Plan

Ding dong!!!  
  


It was another school day and another wild one. Just as the school bell of Domino High rang everybody rushed in their classrooms. But in section 1-D it was a different story. This year Domino High held a contest of punctuality. Every student must be in their classrooms before bell. The class that maintains their clean record of punctuality will be exempted.

In section 1-D, there was just one missing person, namely Joey Wheeler. He has a record breaking reputation in his class. 'The boy who jeopardizes the whole class.' For short Jeopardy Boy.

"Hey! Has Joey arrived yet. There are only five minutes before bell." Tea stared at her watch.

"Not yet." Bakura smiled as he spoke in his Texas accent.

"That boy's gonna jeopardize us… again!" Seto Kaiba grunted. He was the class president and definitely reminded Joey a million times to get up early. **"If get my hands on that boy… we'll throw those rotten tomatoes at him and let's add some left over sauce with it!" Kaiba said as he clenched his fist.**

Meanwhile…

"Oh.. my god! I'm gonna be late! The whole class's gonna kill me!" Joey panted as he tried his best to run to school as fast as he can!

Ding Dong!!  
"Oh no!" Joey shrieked. **"Damn that bell! Stop ringing please! Just wait for me to come!!!!!" the blonde hair cursed. **

"Not again!" Same as his classmates.

"Hey guys I got here as fast as I could!" Joey opened the door gladly thinking that he arrived at the nick of time.

 Flying tomatoes again **and a special addition to the mix… the left over sauce!** Rotten tomatoes and being poured by sauce were now hitting Joey** by** his classmates hide in their compartments. It was a deal that, whoever gets to class late will be punished by throwing very rotten tomatoes and that guy was always Joey Wheeler.

"As I expected." He sighed as he wiped of the tomato juice **and sauce** in his face,** "and what's the sauce all about?!"**

**"A special something," Kaiba smirked.**

"Hey Joey!" Yugi greeted as Joey sat down with a very red face. It can be the tomato that the whole class threw or his face was glowing in embarrassment… it can be either of the two.

= Math Class =

"Equations… yuck!" Joey whispered to Tea who was busy deciphering their teacher's lesson. It was so hard that no one could understand it.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever Joey!" Tea waved off.

"Would you please stop blabbering?!" Kaiba grunted as he scratched his head trying to understand the lesson.

"Yeah Joey… don't you think you've pissed Kaiba off more than expected today?" Yugi asked as he closed his algebra book. "Besides the bell's gonna ring any minute now." He smiled.

Yugi turned again at our direction. He thought. 

Since Tea was assigned to seat beside him because of his academic status Yugi was always talking to him. It was not like Yugi to talk to someone during class hours… he would rather talk to his friends during breaks.

Ouch!  
  
Someone threw something hard to him. It was an eraser wrapped in a sheet of paper with a note saying…

Yugi's staring at Tea again for the fifteenth time!  
"They counted that?" Joey asked himself. It was a note from Bakura and Tristan who were seating at the back portion of the class and they waved at him.  
  


RING!!!~~  
  


The bell signifying lunch had just ringed! Everybody felt the adrenaline rush to their bodies that they didn't wait for their math teacher to say goodbye. They rushed through the halls and into the cafeteria, but some of them preferred rather to stay in the classroom than to join the messy food fight in the cafeteria.

Joey, Tristan and Bakura were busy dueling and Tea was helping Yugi with his assignment. Their classroom was very quiet during breaks, there were few people minding their own businesses. 

As usual the trio were goofing off… irritating Kaiba. Well… It usually get very dangerous when the four of them fight… but really, no one minds them.

"Oh… so that's how the word's pronounced." Yugi laughed.

"Hey guys! The great Joey Wheeler, the most handsome and popular and last but not the least…"

"The boy who jeopardizes the whole class because of a simple mistake by not turning on his alarm clock." Tristan laughed.

"Spill it, Jeopardy!" Bakura teased that was added by his cowboy accent.

Joey was now irritated because Bakura and Tristan did nothing but teases him or sometimes embarrass him.

"Fine!" He grunted as he sat in the window frame. (Whatever the place where people sit near windows was called)

"Well… as I noticed it. Yugi seems to have a crush on Tea." He proudly said emphasizing the 'I'.

Bakura and Tristan couldn't help but looking at each other. It was their idea… Joey just improvised their theory.

"Hey, hey! But what about Kaiba?" Bakura asked. "It is said that he has a crush on Tea for the longest time ever."

"Hmmm…" They all sighed.

"Hey! How about matchmaking?" Joey asked.

"You still can't see that's what were gonna do?" Tristan sarcastically said.

Bakura snickered.

"Hey! You know Isis Ishtar, the girl seating in front of me?" Bakura asked.

"Oh… that beautiful girl!" Tristan drooled. "She has the looks but she is not my type." He laughed.

"No one's asking about your opinion Tristan!" Joey grunted, "So? What about her?"

Bakura looked at them with an evil grin, hoping that his friends might understand his plan. But could they? There was also a rumor that this Isis girl likes Yugi…just being Yugi. So Bakura thought that they might include her in their matchmaking process. The more the merrier!  
"Oh… you mean we could include this girl in our little plan!" Joey giggled evilly. **"My gift for the president."**** Joey thought.**

"What plan?"  
"Argh!" The guys jerked as they saw Tea together with Yugi wondering what are they talking about. They had been snickering and laughing insanely like lunatics for quite some time. It was no doubt why were they very noticeable.

"Oh… the plan!" Bakura tried to laugh.

"Our plan of passing Math I, you know Algebra's quite confusing. Right, Tristan?" Joey backed Bakura up. They would be in grave danger when Yugi finds about it. Especially if Tea finds out… it would be very dangerous.

"Yeah! My mother told me that I should pass schooling so I can keep my cards!" Then they all laughed and instantly went to a table, rushing!  
"Those guys are acting very weird!" Tea scratched her head. **She went to the table where the three rushed down. "Are you guys going to a race?" Tea asked, "You're hyper today…"**

**"No… I mean yes!" Tristan said while waving his hands and sweat drops on his forehead.**

**"We are?" Joey asked as Tea stared at them blankly.**

**"Yes we are," Bakura said as he elbowed Joey, "We're racing to get to the… um… get to the line first!"**

**"Ye-yeah," Joey said as he tried to cover up his mistakes. "Last one there is a stupid trouble maker!" Joey said as he ran first to get to the line of french-fries leaving Tea speechless but Tristan and Bakura caught up leaving Joey behind.**

**"So… Joey is the loser!!!" Tristan shouted and started to pint his finger to him.**

**"A stupid troublemaker and forever he'll be," Bakura said with a smile. "Well, at least Tea didn't notice us… or did she?" Bakura said while looking at Tea who was having a conversation with Yugi.**

**"She's not that sensitive," Joey said as Tristan stopped teasing him, "Unlike other girls."**

**"You're right," Tristan said, "What could we do for those four?"**

**"Well…"**

**"Since there's going to be a fair next week," Bakura interrupted Joey's plan.**

**"I was not finished!" Joey shouted at Bakura**

**"Let him finish you Jeopardy boy!" Tristan said.**

**"As I was saying," Bakura explained, "The fair at school will be held next week and this might be a good time to make those four together… like leaving Tea and Yugi on a Ferris Wheel alone, Isis and Kaiba getting to know each other…"**

**"I get the point," Joey said.**

**"Then our plan will start next week then," Tristan said with a smile.**

**"But we could do some things before the fair," Joey said with a mischievous grin.**

**"That would be fun," Bakura said, "But how… when?"**

**"I don't know," Joey said.**

**"Stupid!" Tristan said as he hit Joey on the head leaving him lying to the ground.**

**"What did you do that for?!" Joey shouted as he got up rubbing his head.**

**"WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!" a boy with brown hair shouted at the jeopardy boy.**

**When Joey saw Kaiba, his face grew into a fearful one and Kaiba continued, "You've already caused more trouble than one day!!"**

**Kaiba**** left and Joey sighed but Bakura and Tristan snickered. "The Jeopardy boy did it again!" Tristan said while laughing.**

**"Yeah… he pissed off Kaiba three times already!" Bakura said as he was laughing as hard as Tristan.**

**"Shut up already," Joey said who was humiliated enough already.**

**"Hi guys!" Yugi said behind Joey who jumped because he was terrified and surprised.**

**"Don't scare me like that!" Joey shouted.**

**"Sorry, I was just wondering if I could duel with you now… I have nothing to do right now," Yugi said.**

**"Ye…"**

**"No, sorry," Tristan said as he dragged Joey.**

**"What do you me…"**

**"No can do," Bakura added, "Sorry Yugi… we need to make our… um…"**

**"Stuff," Tristan said.**

**"Would you let me…"**

**"Oh… okay," Yugi said, "Mind if I help?"**

**"Su…"**

**"Sorry Yugi… no can do," Bakura said.**

**"I understand… see you later?" Yugi replied back.**

**"Sure," Bakura said as they dragged Joey away.**

**"What were you doing?! You didn't let me speak a sentence!" Joey shouted at the two.**

**"Because you might say something wrong," Tristan said.**

**"Like what?!" Joey shouted.**

**"Like letting the cat out," Bakura said.**

**"Huh?" Joey said.**

**"A little idiomatic expression and you can't understand!" Tristan said, "Pathetic! That means that you'll spill the secret to Yugi!"**

**"I don't want to be rude but what secret?"**

**The three turned around and they all thought, "Why does everyone comes when we're discussing the plan?!"**

**"If you don't want to tell… I won't mind," the girl with long black hair said.**

**"Um… excuse me," Joey said, "Who are you?"**

**"Oh! Sorry to be rude. My name's Isis, Isis Isthar," the girl said, "Good afternoon, Bakura and Tristan and…"**

**"Name's Joey, Joey Wheeler," Joey said.**

**"The one that Kaiba told me about.**** The boy who messes the class," ****Isis**** said with a smile.**

**"Gee… even new students know about me," Joey groaned.**

**Isis**** giggled and said, "I'd better get going now. Nice to meet you!"**

**"Bye ****Isis****," Tristan and Joey said.**

**Isis waved back and the three sighed and looked at the watch, "Five minutes before the bell," Bakura said, "Let's get movin'"**

On the way back to their class, the Fates must have really hated Joey for he was preordained to suffer for the rest of the day… 

 

Sa susunod na yugto… 

_Jessica- Italicized _

Eina- Normal

**Lorraine: Bold**

Pakana ni master to. Sabi niya para daw mas madaling malaman kung sino yung gumawa nung chapter. Tayo-tayo daw gawa nung first chapter… pake tapos na lang oh. Wala na ko maisip eh… pake dagdagan na lang rin… I'm not feeling very nasty today.

Nga pala… pake lagay na rin sa aking diskette yung… pangalan nang lahat ng characters! English and Japanese… salamat Jess! Wag mo sirain ha! Waha! Galing-galing ko talaga! Na-ayos ko na rin sa wakas ung diskette drive! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  


 Eina 

Tuloy niyo na! Hindi ko na alam kung ano gagawin e… cge bye na!!!!! At wag niyo torturin si Bakura-sama!!! ^_______^  

                                                                                                                                                Black-thief/Lorraine

  
  
  



End file.
